


stuck in a janitor’s closet

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Jeonghan, M/M, Wonwoo - Freeform, i wrote this one shot within a day or two sorry, it’s plotless tbh, jihoon - Freeform, junhui is vice president, kidding there’s none, minghao is a delinquent, not really - Freeform, seokmin, seungcheol - Freeform, seungkwan - Freeform, soonyoung - Freeform, they are often not in it but they are still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: junhui got stuck in a janitor’s closet with someone who he didn’t know





	stuck in a janitor’s closet

junhui was walking in the school hall. books for his next class in his hands, files beneath his books and his chocolate milk in his mouth.

he was a nerd but he had friends who didn’t care what he was. people in his school wouldn’t bully who was different which was what he liked about in his school.

he was the vice president for student council and a lead dancer in his school dance team. he was pretty active in school but other than that he rather stay in his bed and cuddle up with his blanket.

“jun! you gonna come for practice after school?” his best friend and dance captain, soonyoung asked.

“yeah of course! unless student council suddenly wants to hold a meeting then maybe not.” junhui joked.

soonyoung pouted. “you better come! we’re gonna learn a new dance.”

“yeah yeah i’ll come don’t worry” junhui smiled.

“alright see you at lunch!” soonyoung beamed before running off to somewhere.

junhui bet he was gonna find jihoon. junhui continued to walk to his next class, greeting few people he knew.

he sat down and opened his files from student council. they were holding a carnival that was coming soon. junhui had to make sure everything was alright. reports were written and everything was going as planned.

he made note in his mind to pass this to wonwoo, the student council president. he was glad wonwoo took the position for president, he knew what to do and everything.

the teacher finally came in and began the class. junhui was listening attentively while writing down notes. it usually comes in pretty handy when it’s the exam season.

suddenly the door burst open, revealing a person junhui was never fond of. the teacher sighed before looking.

“xu minghao. late again.” he said.

minghao nodded. junhui noticed a scratch mark on his face and arms. junhui made a face. that looked like it hurt.

“just go sit down.” the teacher said as he waved minghao off.

minghao was junhui’s seat partner because teachers taught it was better. junhui would always notice him being late almost every time.

you could say minghao was a delinquent. he would skip school or come late to class. always break the school rules with his all black outfit and earrings on almost everywhere on his ears.

junhui didn’t really want to be involved with anything that had him in it. sure minghao looked extremely attractive, nice fashion sense and outfits every time, his rare smile which was very cute.

okay maybe junhui is a little bit attracted to him but that still doesn’t mean he wants to be involved with him.

classes continued until it was lunchtime. junhui packed his things and was about to leave class until he noticed minghao asleep. he looked around and sighed.

he poked his arm causing him to stir in his sleep before waking up.

“what?” minghao coldly said, glaring at junhui.

he flinched slightly before quickly replying,

“classes ended.”

minghao clicked his tongue, making a “tch” sound before getting up. he then brushed past junhui and out of class. junhui sighed and left as well.

“why are you so late? you usually come out pretty fast.” wonwoo asked as soon as junhui came and sat down in their usual table.

“something happened along the way.” he replied.

“aren’t you hungry?” seungcheol asked.

he grinned and took out tons of snacks out of nowhere.

“these will fill me up!” junhui said childishly.

his friends sighed at him before stealing some of his snacks. junhui screamed and smacked their hands away.

“these are mine!” junhui whined, shoving some snacks into his mouth.

“greedy” soonyoung mumbled before smiling when junhui finally gave some snacks to them.

“i gotta go find mr lee, i need to ask him some questions about chemistry.” junhui said once he finished his snacks.

“nerd” joshua joked.

junhui flipped him off before walking off to the teacher’s office. as he was walking to the office, a teacher saw him and called him over.

“ah junhui! perfect timing can you please go to the janitor’s closet and get some mops? the art room has a huge mess and we just need the mops.”

“actually—”

“thanks junhui!” the teacher patted his shoulder before quickly walking off.

junhui blew his bangs before going to the janitor’s closet. as he reached the janitor’s closet he saw minghao getting brooms.

minghao noticed him and stared at him. junhui awkwardly waved but minghao quickly looked away before he could see junhui waving.

_ fuck my life  _ junhui thought before going inside.

minghao behind him. junhui dug through trying to find the mops. suddenly he heard loud footsteps. laughter echoing through the halls. the running footsteps grew louder.

“sorry!” one boy said as he accidentally pushed the door and minghao into the closet before continuing to run off to wherever they were heading.

minghao tried to turn the door knob but it was stuck as they pushed it too hard.

“are you fucking kidding me?” minghao cursed under his breath.

he tried to kick the door but it did nothing. junhui sighed and placed the mops down. so much for going to mr lee for chemistry tips.

“well we’re stuck now.” junhui dumbly said.

he didn’t know what to say other than that. minghao turned to junhui and rolled his eyes.

“no shit vice.”

junhui was surprised he knew he was vice president.

_ guess he’s observant _ junhui thought to himself.

bell had rang few minutes before they got locked in a janitor’s closet. it was kinda small as well so they were both squished together.

junhui could feel minghao’s breath on his neck. he felt his hair standing.

“so..” junhui tried to start a conversation.

“shut it.” minghao cut him off.

junhui kept his mouth shut. junhui frowned. now that’s just plain rude.

minghao tried to call for help but no one heard him.

“what the fuck? how can no one hear us?” minghao grumbled.

“maybe because we’re almost all the way at the back of the school” junhui sassed.

minghao glared at him before sighing.

“whatever.”

junhui decided to take this time and look at minghao’s features because he was bored.

he had elf like ears with tons of piercings but it suited him a lot. his dyed light brown hair slightly curly.

sharp but sparkly eyes. he remembered seeing minghao smile for the first time. he had an eye smile that anyone would fall for and his smile was just out of this world.

the first time he saw his smile was when he was with mingyu and his friends, talking about some things which made him smile.

a cute button nose which junhui was pretty tempted to boop it.

and he did. minghao froze up as junhui did it.

_ oh fuck.  _ junhui cursed at himself. why did he do that. great now he really is gonna get it.

minghao turned to junhui. “did you..just boop my nose?”

“pft what? nooo” junhui awkwardly laughed not making eye contact with minghao.

fuck he really is awkward. junhui thought he was gonna get a beating from minghao.

“if you do that one more time i will punch you.” minghao coldly said before turning away.

junhui fiddled with his fingers. he really wanted to get out of here. the tension was too much for him to bear.

finally they got out after more than 10 minutes once they noticed someone walking past. junhui mentally blessed that person before running off to his class.

he couldn’t care less about the mops he just wanted to get out of there. one of his friend, seungkwan was in his class.

“why were you late almost thirty minutes?” seungkwan asked in shock.

“long story.” junhui said panting as he ran here.

“i have all the time”

—

“wait so you’re saying you got locked in a janitor’s closet with minghao for almost half an hour?” seungkwan said and junhui nodded.

“it was the worst half an hour in my entire life” junhui pouted.

“well at least you won’t need to get involved with him anytime soon.” seungkwan said.

“you jinxed it.” junhui whined before burying his face.

seungkwan laughed at him before patting his back as it would comfort him. it didn’t but at least he tried.

the next time junhui got involved with minghao again was when they had to stay back to clean the class.

surprisingly minghao stayed back and helped junhui to clean. it was a long loud awkward silence.

junhui noticed scratches on his arms again. he decided to just ask. he already embarrassed himself a lot already.

“hey uh why do you have so many scratches on yourself everyday?” junhui quietly asked as they were sweeping the floor.

minghao didn’t reply. junhui sighed. it was worth a shot. he continued sweeping until minghao finally spoke.

“i usually visit this cat and feed it. it usually likes to scratch me. it’s very playful.”

“did you just say cat?” junhui said, eyes sparkling.

minghao nodded and looked over at junhui. “yeah it’s really cute.”

junhui saw his smile for the second time. junhui thought minghao looked cute with a smile.

“wanna meet it sometime?” minghao asked.

junhui eagerly nodded. “yes please!”

soon after that they got closer. junhui would always visit pepper, the cat with minghao. he knew more than just the so called delinquent minghao.

he knew minghao liked fashion, art and photography. he loved animals and would do anything for them. he knew he was a softie inside.

“i think i like minghao” junhui confessed to his friends.

“could tell i mean you look dumbstruck whenever you’re with him or looking at him.” jihoon replied.

“are you serious? do you all think so too?” junhui asked his friends.

they slowly nodded. junhui groaned. “i only just realised it like last night.”

“well now you can confess to him” seungkwan said.

junhui stared at him. “are you crazy!? i can’t tell him i like him for some time now and i only just realised it.”

“tell who what now?” junhui heard minghao behind him.

junhui jolted up before turning to minghao. “oh hao! nothing haha what do you mean hahaha.”

“you know you adding ‘haha’ really doesn’t make it better.” minghao commented.

junhui sighed. he turned to his friends who signalled him to confess. he glared at them before turning back to minghao who had his hands on his hips.

his fingers were long and slender. junhui really wanted to hold his hand.

“jun.”

“uh yes?” junhui looked back up to minghao.

minghao sighed, shaking his head.

“i’m gonna be staying back after school so don’t wait for me.” minghao said before walking off.

“oh—okay bye..” junhui said before turning back to his circle of friends who were giving him the look of disappointment.

“shut it. i can’t tell him. at least not now.” junhui mumbled the last part so none of them will hear.

after that lunch went by fast and now school was over. junhui had just finish his student council meeting. he was walking out of school when he saw minghao with a guy whose face he couldn’t see.

they seem really close. too close. junhui was gonna walk over to minghao when minghao suddenly kissed him on the lips. junhui’s heart dropped.

he quickly turned away before running off. why did he think minghao. an attractive almost perfect like guy would like someone like junhui who just buried his face into his studies and student council.

junhui scoffed at himself. he was so stupid. he couldn’t believe he had that tiny hope minghao would like him back.

_ fuck.  _ junhui wiped his tears that kept on falling.

why was he crying over a boy? simple. because he loved him. junhui knew he was fucked when he realised he loved him.

he loved every part of minghao. his ugly bucket hats, his beautiful smile, his fashion sense, his determination for trying not to be late but it’s not working because he oversleeps, his giggly laugh.

everything.

junhui finally stopped crying once he reached his house. he wiped his tears and let out a sniffle before walking into his house, greeting his mother happily like he always do before running to his room.

he locked it and dropped his bag down onto his chair before taking a long hot shower. minghao was still on his mind and he wanted him out.

the only thing that could take his mind off minghao was studying so, he studied and studied and studied. studying after dinner as well.

he closed his book and turned to the time. 1am and he was still thinking of minghao. he got up and cleaned his room.

3am. still thinking of him. trying to fall asleep. still thinking. finally being able to sleep. still thinking of him no matter what.

junhui woke up feeling tired and like shit. he decided it would cause no harm to skip just one day of school. his parents usually leave around before goes to school. it wouldn’t cause any harm.

“JUNHUI! are you okay!? are you having a really high fever? do you need us to come over and visit you?” soonyoung screamed through the phone, destroying junhui’s eardrums.

“no i’m fine, just a cold nothing too serious.” junhui said faking it.

“we’ll visit you—”

“no it’s fine, you guys might get it if you do.” junhui quickly said.

“alright, take care okay? eat your medicines! we love you~” seungkwan said making junhui smile.

he loved his friends so much. “alright have fun in school. love you guys bye.”

junhui ended the call before falling back on to his bed. he kinda regretted not going school. he was bored to death.

“maybe watching mystery videos would help.” junhui mumbled.

it sure did. he finally finished watching buzzfeed unsolved. he checked the time. it was already in the evening which meant that school was already done for the day.

he heard his doorbell ringing. he groaned, he didn’t want to get off his bed but the person wouldn’t stop ringing it.

he got up and went downstairs. he opened the door and sighed.

“i told you guys you didn’t need to visit me. i’m fine—” junhui looked up to see minghao in front of his doorstep instead of his friends.

“thought you were sick. you don’t seem like it.” minghao replied looking at junhui who was in his cat pyjamas.

“minghao? how did you find my house?”

“i asked joshua, he gave it to me straight away.” minghao answered shoving his hands into his pockets.

“oh” junhui took a mental note to blackmail joshua for just giving his house info.

“well since you already saw me and now you know i’m perfectly fine you can go now! see you tomorrow minghao.” junhui said trying to close the door but minghao stopped it with his foot.

“i’m not done yet.” minghao said.

“what else do you need?” junhui smiled.

he just wished minghao would leave. he didn’t really need him right here at this moment. why can’t he let him cry and feel like shit alone.

“you saw me yesterday after school didn’t you?” minghao asked staring directly into his eyes.

“uh no” junhui said not looking at minghao.

_ can he just leave  _

“junhui you know you can’t lie to me.” minghao rolled his eyes.

“uh yes i can” junhui replied.

minghao sighed before placing his hand on the door ledge. he leaned in and placed a small kiss on junhui’s lips.

junhui stood there in shock. minghao pulled back and smiled sheepishly.

“that was seokmin. he was just trying to help me.”

“with what?” junhui asked still in shock.

“i never kissed anyone so i asked for his help. wrong move cause you saw it and now i don’t really know if this can convince you.” minghao said playing with his fingers.

“so you like me?” junhui asked just to confirm.

minghao giggled making junhui’s heart pound. he would only giggle in front of him and only him.

“yeah. i like you a lot. i actually started taking care of pepper because i knew you liked cats and also because pepper was cute but you know. you’re kinda half of the reason.” minghao mumbled.

“wait—so you liked me all this time?”

“yeah, since you helped me with biology that one time.”

“that was literally two years ago!”

“yeah it was pretty long” minghao blushed slightly.

junhui stood there still processing everything. minghao cleared his throat.

“so i guess it’s the time where i can kiss you?”

junhui blushed becoming a flustered mess.

“what?—yeah sure i mean okay uh—”

minghao laughed before pressing his lips on junhui’s again. this time longer and sweeter. junhui melted into the kiss. he always wanted to know how minghao’s lips felt.

they broke the kiss before smiling at each other.

“that was nice.” junhui quietly said.

minghao nodded. “yeah”

“i should go now, wouldn’t want your parents to see this in their porch.” minghao teased.

junhui pouted. “i’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“oh you’re not sick now? thought you were.” he teased more.

“stop” junhui whined making minghao laugh.

he pressed a light kiss on the forehead.

“i’ll see you tomorrow. bye, i love you.”

“yeah, bye i love you too” junhui said smiling widely as he waved goodbye to minghao.

he closed his door and covered his face. holy shit. he loved minghao so much.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this plotless oneshot, i have a lot of time in my hands so yeah i wrote this
> 
> twitter: sweetpeahui/onlyhyucks


End file.
